mgefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Matilda von Feurbach
= Appearance = The lady's silhouette was graceful against the fire. Sleek, lithe and graceful, like a panther or cheetah. Long, limber, cold limbs wrapped around the man, pulling his warm, naked body to hers. Her glowing, pale red eyes closed, and he could smell the gentle scent of roses from her hair as she buried her face in his neck. Cold and wet was her tongue as it rolled against him, sending chills through his spine. She reached down as she opened her mouth, her hand finding his hardening rod as her teeth found his throbbing jugular. They both gasped, her teeth breaking his skin as she guided him into her body. = Personality = Hedonistic: Unconcerned with morality, Matilda seeks to fill her undeath with pleasure. Sex and consuming spirit energy are her primary vices, but she'll engage in narcotics capable of affecting vampires, too. Unlike most vampires, she's unconcerned with the status of her prey, and will happily milk the sperm from a human male with any part of her body. Flirtatious: Female, male, human, mamono. It seems like it doesn't matter to the crimson-eyed vampire. If they have blood or the possibility of bringing her pleasure, she'll gladly flatter the life (and spirit energy) out of them. Unfettered: Though married, Matilda's not tamed. It's unconventional, but the relationship works for the couple (they've been together the better part of two centuries, after all). If she's not going to devote herself to an individual after that long, of course she's not going to consider the feelings of the people and mamono that make up her flings. Posessive: Paradoxically, she's also posessive, especially of her family. She is content with sharing to a point, but if she thinks the position in her family members' hearts is at risk, she's likely to remove the cause of that risk. Lazy: But when she's not removing risks or pursuing pleasure, she's a horribly lazy person. Her undeath means that her skin and hair are eternally perfect, and though some vampires use their eternal life to pursue knowledge or mastery of the arcane arts, Matilda is much happier to simply lay about and sigh wistfully, wondering why one of her daughters is such a trouble child. Arrogant: Of course, she'd never admit to such behaviour. Though other parts of her personality may suggest otherwise, Matilda is proud of her status as a vampire and wife of an incubus, and takes slights to her person and family very personally. Should anyone challenge her to a fight, she'll most likely laugh at them before asking why they would think she would waste her time on such a boring pastime. Then she'll probably have her husband or daughters teach them a lesson. = Background = Suspense! = Other Notes = * Garlic acts like a mind-numbing aphrodisiac to most vampires. This is not the case with Matilda; a mere whiff of it will make her physically ill. (This is primarily an OOC thing as I can't stand garlic :< Please don't try to use it as a path to sex in RPs as it is a massive turn-off for me.) * Her skin is almost always cold to the touch, her body generally taking on the ambient temperature of her surrounds. * Her saliva acts in a manner similar to a localised anaesthetic combined with an aphrodisiac, numbing pain and enhancing pleasure. It can be ingested or merely spread on the skin, but it takes a few seconds for its effects to manifest. Abilities Category:Characters